1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an RJ connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional RJ-45 connector mounting connection structure generally comprises two filter modules, a mask piece and an input PC board. The mask piece is set between the two filter modules. The input PC board is mounted at the top side of the two filter modules, and bonded with the modular terminals of the filter modules. In installation, the worker needs to arrange the lead wires of the coil winding packs of the filter modules manually for bonding to the input terminals and the modular terminals. Thus, this conventional design is not conducive to the realization of fully automated production.